A Worse World
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. In JL A Better World, a group of resistance stood together, fighting for the world that was taken away from them by the Lords. Together they stood, ready to fight. Barbara's story. B:TAS, JLU and Titans. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

digi-gal-rox: this was inspired, kinda through The Savage Time. Set in the Better World Timeline, the story told through the remaining Batclan, as they fight against the world that the Justice Lords had built, in order to bring back the world they had once lived in.

* * *

Prologue

The bullets hit him, as he stood motionless. Slowly he advanced towards the officers, who stood infront of him.  
"Almost there," he said, bringing his hand to the com-link that sat in his ear, "What about you two?"

"Coming," he responded, throwing a punch to the officer before taking off.  
"I'll catch up in a minute, wait for me," she responded, deflecting several bullets with her arm braclets.

Shoving some officers aside, he made his way to the closed doors, where _he_ was.  
"Superman, did you here me?" she asked, as the last remaining officer attempted to throw a greenaid at him, at which he caught at ease, crushing it. "Wait!"  
"We've waited too long as it is," he responded.

He scrambled to put files into the case. He knew _he_ was coming. If he was lucky, he'd just go to jail. That was how it always was.  
"They couldn't see the beauty. No imagination, they'd rather fight-" Superman burst into the room, facing him. He continued to put files in the case.  
"Even this wasn't enough for you, was it?" Superman asked, stepping into the office. "You had to have it all. Now we're at a break of a war that could destroy the whole planet."  
"It would have been so perfect," he said more to himself, placing the last file in the case, "Paradise."  
"I let it get this far because of the law," Superman said, now at his desk. "And the will of the people." he added darkly.  
"The people?" he smirked, "This is their fault! Their going to burn for it," he said eyes wide. "Burn!"  
"You're nothing but a mad dog now, are you?"  
"Ooo! A threat! But this old dog still has a few teeth," he opened a small drawer, where a small red button sat.  
"There are at least six different ways I can stop you right now," Superman said, as he looked up at him, thumb close to the red button.  
"But they all end in deadly force, don't they? And you don't do that. No you need me. You wouldn't be much of a hero without a villian. And you do love being the hero don't you?" Superman narrowed his eyes slightly. "The cheering children, the swooning women," he listed off. "You love it so much, it has made you my most reliable complist."  
"Accomlist?! What are you-"  
"You could have crushed me anytime you wanted, and it wasn't the law and the will of the people that stopped you. It was your ego. Being a hero was too impotant to you. You have as much responsibile for this as I am, so go ahead, fix it some how. Put me on trial, lock me up." Superman narrowed his eyes. "But I'll be bitter, and we'll start the whole thing all over again." he began to lower his finger to the button.  
"I did love being the hero." Superman lowered his head. "But if this is where it leads, I'm done with it." he looked up to face him, his eyes glowing red.

Quickly throwing a punch, he found himself tackled to the ground, but not before he could punch the officer off himself. She lent her arm to him, which he took gratefully.  
"Thanks." he looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you smell something?" her eyes widened with realisation and quickly took off towards the door, where Superman was. With _him_. He followed not too far behind.

They entered the room, where Superman stood close to the entrance, his back to the whole scene. She stared fearfully at the fire, and where he was.  
"Hera..."  
"Well, it had to be done." she looked at the scene, shocked, before facing Superman who stood at the window, his back to them.  
"Are you O.K?" she asked, placing a hand on his broad sholder.  
"I'm great." he smiled, facing her before turning to face the window again. From that moment on, everything was set clearly for him. For them. For the world.


	2. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: pls review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Gun shots could be heard, followed by screams and sirens. He watched painfully as the city he now called home all disappeared to the homes. He could hear children crying. He had to admit, ever since they took control, daylight could be seen. But it came at a cost. They had to bow down to them. And for that, he rejected their help. But he had no choice. They over through him. Even the police... some of the police were quite happy with the low crime rates. He snorted disgustedly, watched an officer grab hold of a husband... father who was trying to protect his family. He hung his head, defeatedly. They had to do something. Slipping his dark glasses on, he disappeared into the shadows. Right now, they had to lay low. They couldn't risk being discovered. Already, most of them were put to trial. And were never seen again.  
"This is for you, Wally." he murmured, as the secret passage to their underground hideout opened for him.

Sighing heavily, she turned around as Tim approached her. She forced a smile, as the teen looked at her sadly. Her smile vanished, as she looked away uneasily.  
"Barb..." Tim whimpered softly, "Why did things turn out like this... I-"  
"Because they thought it was best," she said sarcastically, and annoyed. "God I can't believe he would actually do this. Him of all people!" She rubbed her temples, as several children ran by them happily. "I'm just glad they helpped us with this."  
"I don't know why you actually trust them Barbara. They tried countlessly to put an end to them in the beginning."  
"And right now, their right. Their worst fear... their nightmare is now everyone's reality." Barara said farkly, tossing her short red hair aside. "I know it's not like me, but they knew there would be people who would be against this. Why than, did you think they built this? It's our heaven. Our home, till we can stop them."  
"But what about those protestors?! Why can't we bring them down here?!" Tim demanded, rebelliously. Barbara looked to the side uneasily, as Dick approached them, dark glasses covering his eyes.  
"Because they also fear us." she said quietly, hugging herself she walked away.  
"She O.K?" Tim turned around surprised to see his older brother, removing his guise. Hat, sunglasses, coat.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Checking on them up there." he responded, with a shrug. Tim paused, debating whether or not to answer Dick's question. "Well?"  
"Yeah," Tim sighed, cooly. "But it's not like it matters anyway." before Dick could respond, Tim had already taken off, to join a small group of teenagers who was engaging in a play fight. Sighing heavily, he made his way to the main hall where she had disappeared to.

"Looks like they decided to pay a visit," Amanda smirked. Barbara approached her from behind, clearly not surprised about Green Lanterns and Hawk Girls visit to the protest.  
"Yeah, well someone had to." she muttered, "With Batman locked up in his own cave, Superman apparently on a date with an angry Louis Lane, and J'onn cooped up there to keep an eye on things..."  
"It's amazing how you know all these," Amanada mutted.  
"I can easily hack into their data base, how do you think that we have camera's?" she smirked, "We're using theirs." Amanda turned around slightly, as Dick approached the two.  
"How did your so called investigation go?" the plump woman asked. Dick rolled his dark eyes.  
"As usual, Waller." Dick muttered, "But this time it was for a different purpose."  
"Pray, do tell." Barbara said dramatically, clutching her heart. A technitian close by couldn't help but snort. Dick glared at him, before returning his gaze back at the two women.  
"This time, it seems that they want their usualy parade, to which former boy scout took off."  
"Since when did the Haven have parades?" Barbara asked.  
"Exactly."  
"No, I'm serious, it was never in the news before they took control."  
"It was a small quiet one," Dick sighed, rubbing his temples. "But it was small enough for former boy scout to know about it. And he got rid of it."  
"And they say they don't want our help." Kara seethed, flying from the above deck to join the group below.  
"And you went against your cousin." Amanda responded.  
"And you made my clone." the blonde teen shot back. "But that's fine. As long as she doesn't kill me but my cousin, I'm fine."  
"Fair enough." Amanda nodded, "I have some new equipment to analyse, so if you excuse me." Amanda walked away.  
"Shouldn't you be with people your own age?" Barbara asked, "Tim already got board doing all these..."  
"Yeah, well... kinda hard hanging around people your own age, when you're the oldest teen around." Kara frowned,  
"And with you people, all you talk about is strategies, but never execute the plan." Dick looked at Barbara uncertainly.  
"Should you tell her, or should I?" he asked.  
"Follow me." Barbara said, leaving the crowded room. Kara and Dick followed her at her heels.  
"Well?" Kara asked, tapping her foot.  
"You always wondered why we... some of us are always in desguise, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah, we've been black listed, because we've tried those plans. We've just never shared it with anyone. We can't put their lives at risk."  
"Wow, you're the most careful person I know, Barb! And you, being black listed?!" Kara breathed.  
"I haven't gone on a mission up there since they took control." Barbara muttered, darkly, "I've been down here, helping with the controls. It's Dickie here that's been black listed." Kara faced the dark haired man, who simply grinned with a shrug.  
"What can I say, I love danger."  
"Ha. Ha." Barbara said flatly, "Don't let Starfire hear you say that. She'll kill you for sure." Dick frowned, as Barbara walked away, listing her to do list.  
"Is she doing alright, Kara?" Dick asked, quietly. Kara cocked her head.  
"You don't remember?" she asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Remember, todays the day former Commissioner Gordon died."  
"Shit," he muttered.  
"Yeah," Kara nodded quietly.

"You O.K?" Barbara turned around slightly, to see two former Gotham officers approaching her. Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. Amoung them, several Gotham officers had also left their home, to help fight for their home once again. Barbara forced a smile.  
"It gets harder every year." she said quietly. Renee hugged the younger woman tightly. Bullock sighed heavily, running his hand through his nearly bawled head.  
"And to think that I was beginning to respect Bats." Renee glared at him.  
"Do you mind?" she asked sharply. Mumbling to himself, Bullock left the two women alone.

"All clear." Dick reported, as Starfire stayed close to him.  
"Talk to them, we need answers." Tim responded.  
"Right," Dick nodded, bursting into the room.  
"Not clear." someone chimed in, "Someone's coming up!"  
"Damn it," Dick swore, bringing Starfire closer to him. "Looks like we have to flunk it."  
"Get the hell out of there!" Tim hissed, "It the Lords!" Quickly reacting, Starfire held on tightly to Dick, and quickly flew out the window.

"Now they've both been black listed." Tim muttered, glancing at the screen as Dick's name appeared again, followed by Starfire's. Amanda smirked.  
"Always getting into trouble," Barbara entered the room, dressed in black. They all were, except for the citizens who were dressed as they pleased.  
"Well?"  
"They were spotted," Tim reported. Barbara frowned.  
"I told them to go in earlier," she muttered, "But no, she had to-" she stopped. "O.K, I'm going in."  
"What?!" Tim exploded, "It's too risky now!"  
"I'm careful." Barbara retorted, "And I have you to guide me there."  
"Damn it," Tim swore, as the red-head disappeared.

"I've got some question, Slim." she growled, narrowing her masked eyes. The man quivered.  
"Who are you?!" he whimpered.  
"What did they order, Slim?" her face was inches away from his. He gulped nervously.  
"A big gun. A radar of some sort, installing it up there!" he gestured to the ceiling. "That's all I know! I swear!" she narrowed her eyes slightly, before releasing him.  
"Did you get all that?" she asked, pressing her finger to the communicator in her ear.  
"Yep." a pause, "You'd better bail. Someone's one their way." she took off.  
"Hey! Who are you!" the man called. The woman turned around slightly.  
"Hope." the man smiled slightly.  
"Hope..." he murmured, looking to the ground. When he looked up the woman was gone.

"That was reckless," Dick growled, clenching his fist tightly. She removed her mask, tossing it across her room.  
"Oh, like you care." she rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "At least I did a better job. Without being seen by them. Or him for that matter." He narrowed his eyes.  
"For god's sake, Barbara, we have lives here to take care of!" he cried out, throwing his arms in the air.  
"And I'm the only who keeps cleaning up after everyone!" she shot back, "This isn't your home any more Dick. You left us!" she angrily turned around, pressing her finger on a button near the door. The door opened. "Get out." she muttered through gritted teeth. Grumbling he left. After a moment, she closed the door, slumping to the ground. The cemented ground was cold. How long had it been since she felt the sun on her skin? How long had it been since she wore something bright and colourful? How long had it been since she felt happy? How long had it been since she was in love? How long had it been since she last cried? She shook her head dismissively. He was her past. And will always be.

* * *

digi-gal-rox: well that's it for now! hope you life it! and remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox: **o.k.. this is kinda confusing, i think i just posted this in the wrong story. hopefully this time it'll be the right one. well, here's the next chapter to the story! it's near a conclusion i hope... remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, in other words, they're trying to spy on us, or basically kill all of us." Tim concluded. Barbara nodded.  
"Slim seemed happy that there were people... us, fighting them. Maybe there are still people out there." she said quietly. Amanda sighed heavily, rubbing her temples.  
"Even so, it's too risky to get them. Now with the big gun they have at hand..." she trailed off. The black-haired teenager glanced at the plump woman, angrily.  
"I thought you had some 'things' that could put an end to them."  
"Don't you think we've tried?" Amanda asked sharply. "It's a wonder why we actually keep it from them, Gordon." Tim turned around to face Barbara surprised.  
"You've been keeping it from us?! Me?!" he cried out. Barbara frowned.  
"_This_ is why I keep it from everyone." she muttered, turning around. "Nothing leaves this room, got it Tim?" the teen didn't respond. "Tim," she said, warningly.  
"Yeah, yeah." he muttered.

"Hey, Kara... things happen for a reason... right?" Tim asked quietly. The young blonde looked at him surprised before turning away slightly.  
"This doesn't have to do with whats happened, doesn't it?" Tim's eyes fell.  
"Barb did mention all talk is about strategies."  
"Good enough for me." Kara said straightening herself.  
"Actually, I heard from... a friend he did it for a reason."  
"What? Protection?" Tim snorted. Kara didn't respond. "Wait... it is?"  
"It's just a rumour."  
"God, maybe I should get a life down here." Tim sighed. "But it's not protection. I know him. He loves... Starfire."  
"Didn't you see the way he reacted when she went up there, after they returned?!"  
"You've been spying on them again..."  
"That's not important right now." Kara waved her hand dismisvely. "The fact is that he still cares for her. I mean his reaction was typical-"  
"You made your point." Tim cut in, "But I'm worried. If she keeps things locked up inside... something bad is going to happen to her."  
"I know."

The crowds scattered as the Gotham Police took action. Screams and pleas for help could be heard. Hidden in the shadows, she could feel her heart sink. No matter how hard they tried, the Lords would always find a way to foil their plans. She watched helplessly as several citizens were arrested and taken into custody. She turned around slightly as someone approached her. She smirked.  
"So it is true. Batman out in the day."  
"Barbara." Batman said stiffly.  
"Here to take me in or something, Bruce? Or do you already have plans for another big change?" The Batman narrowed his eyes.  
"Stop playing games, Barbara. Where are they?"  
"Do you really think I'll tell you?" Batman didn't respond.  
"I'll have to take you in."  
"Take me, if you have to. It's not like I actually have people waiting to happily greet me. Not after what you did to my father."

"Is she insane?!" Amanda exclaimed, as a camera zoomed in on Barbara in cuffs, been taken away by the Bat. Tim's eyes widened, as she was shoved into the Batmobile. "Where is he taking her?!"  
"To the cave, that's what!" Tim growled. "We have to save her."  
"Right now, we have to stop them." Kara indicated to the Lords, on several screens.  
"This is Barbara we're talking about!" Tim cried out, "She does crazy things... but not that crazy!"  
"You don't think she has a plan, do you?" Kara asked, after a moments of silence.  
"If she's that crazy to get herself caught, God I hope she does."

"Is this really needed?" she asked, annoyed. Batman closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.  
"Knowing you, yes." he grunted, closing the gate.  
"Now I feel at home," she said sarcastically, "All I need now is some furniture, lighting and it all fits."  
"Alfred may bring food down. Depending on my mood."  
"Yippee. Another family reunion. What I always wanted."  
"Watch your mouth."  
"What made you do it, Wayne?" she growled, narrowing her eyes, "What made you do this? Take control? Kill my father? Was it worth it?"  
"In case you haven't noticed, children aren't left orphanes. Crime is dead. That's all that matters."

"Welcome to the resistance." Robin greeted, as several uncertain heroes entered the conference room. "I'm Robin, and this here is..."  
"Amanda." the plump woman eyed the heroes uncertainly. "You may take a seat." one by one, the heroes sat down.  
"Now, most of you may or may not have already heard our goal. For those who haven't heard of us, our goal is to put an end to the Justice Lords reign. A wave of murmurs could be heard. "And as by now, you can already guess that our attempts have failed."  
"Than why recruit us?" someone cried out.  
"That, my friend is why we recruited you." the former Titan, Cyborg exclaimed walking in. "With each of your help, we can stop the Lords, and take back whats right. Our freedom. Our city." Robin nodded at him.  
"He's right." the black cladded hero paused, "There will be missions you will be sent on, as we learn more new tricks they have learnt. And one thing. Don't get black listed or caught."  
"Why?" a dark slender woman asked.  
"Your name?"  
"Vixen."  
"Because Vixen, the woman who had your names listed for recruiting. The leader of this organisation has been caught. That is why."

Dick sighed heavily, as he walked down the bright streets of Bludhaven, Starfire by his side. Like Gotham, it was quiet, with the occasional outbursts of angry citizens, but other than that, it was silence. He looked up at the sky and couldn't help but felt something was amiss. He looked down again, pondering.  
"Richard?" the alien paused, "Is something the matter?"  
"Let's visit an old friend, Star. It's been a while."

She opened her eyes to see him rush by her cell. Were there more of people like her here? Sighing heavily, she hung her head. Something, obvoisuly bad, had caught his attention to make him rush of like that. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Several people, dressed in old costumes ran past her, and fast.  
"The Lords? Here? Locked up?" than he stepped foward, looking at her surprised, this time dressed differently.  
"Barbara?"  
"Go to hell," she growled.  
"I think you may have mixed me up with someone else."

He stood in front of the stone that had his name printed on it. He didn't know the full details, but he knew that he had died a hero. He placed to single red roses on the brightly coloured grass before turning around slightly. He still couldn't believe this actually happened. How could this have happened?  
"Richard?" Starfire said uncertainly. Dick forced a smile, before turning to face the stone again.  
"This is my last visit, old friend. We will stop them. And end this terror." he abrutly turned around, walking past  
Starfire and left. Starfire faced the stone sadly, as the words printed shone brightly in gold.  
FLASH  
A TRUE HERO  
A GOOD FRIEND

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now, remember to review!  



	4. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox:** chapter 3 up! kinda rushed... sorri

* * *

Chapter 3

She opened her eyes to see him rush by her cell. Were there more of people like her here? Sighing heavily, she hung her head. Something, obvoisuly bad, had caught his attention to make him rush of like that. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Several people, dressed in old costumes ran past her, and fast.  
"The Lords? Here? Locked up?" than he stepped foward, looking at her surprised, this time dressed differently.  
"Barbara?"  
"Go to hell," she growled.  
"I think you may have mixed me up with someone else." he said quietly, as he began to type in some digits. The doors didn't open. He looked at her curiously. She didn't seem surprised.  
"How can I get you muddled up with someone?" she snorted, "You destroyed everything!" she watched him warily as he typed the digits again.  
"Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the lock.  
"Than you really aren't him, are you?"  
"No. I'm not." she stared at him warily, before looking down to the floor.  
"Reverse it." she finally said. Pausing for a moment, he did so. The door opened.  
"How'd you-"  
"You should know me, if I'm the same from your world." was her answer, as he unlocked her. "I have a good eye." she walked past him without any aknowledegment.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"I came here for a reason. And I have to complete that job."  
"Which would be?"  
"I'll answer your questions once you answer mine." she narrowed her eyes, "We find it hard to trust outsiders, including those from other worlds." she paused, "How did you get here?"  
"They came to us, and trapped us."  
"They're gonna change other worlds..." she said slowly. "Look, Bruce, this doesn't concern you or your people. This is my fight. Our fight."  
"I have to do this. My world is now in danger because of your Lords." Barbara starred at him. "Please."  
"I know of something that maybe of help. A power disrupter." she finally said, "It should neutralise their powers."

"Can you tell me, how this happened?" the Bat asked. The red-headed woman closed her eyes, remembering the events so clearly.  
"Murder." she said quietly. "You already know what happened here. You don't have to ask me." she stopped short, noticing a familiar figure.  
"I didn't mean about this," he responded. "I'm talking about you, Tim... Dick."  
"Things change." she replied. "We chose different foot paths, and chose different journey's." she looked away uneasily.  
"Don't tell him."  
"Nightwing?" the Batman looked up surprised.

Amanda starred at the screen surprised. It was a message. Robin approached her from behind.  
"Something up?"  
"Yeah," the woman nodded. "She sent a message. She's fine." Robin sighed in relief.  
"That's good." Amanda nodded slowly. "What?"  
"I have a bad feeling." she murmured. "Aparently, another world's Batman is with her. And so is Nightwing." Robin's eyes widened.  
"What?"

"Don't tell him."  
"Nightwing?" the Batman looked up surprised. Grinding her teeth, Barbara looked up pleasantly.  
"So only NOW they decide to send someone to rescue me. And of all people, it had to be you." Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Grow up, Grayson." she added darkly.  
"How can you trust that bastard?!" he demanded.  
"Because it's not him." she responded tartly.  
"I would know if it's him or not." he shot back. Batman watched amazed, clearly surprised as the two argued.  
"Woah!" Batman suddenly cut in. "What happened between the two of you!"  
"Like I said. We went our seperate ways." Barbara sighed, tieing her hair into a loose pony tail. "Look, if you want your plan to work, head to the cave."  
"Geez! Whose side are you on!" Nightwing cried out, throwing his arms in the air.  
"Go back to Starfire Dick!" Barbara glared at him. "I've had enough of this." turning around she left, without even a look back. Groaning in fustration, Nightwing followed her, leaving Batman alone in the prison.

"Reports are coming in. And for the first time, we don't have to hide in fear no longer." Snapper Carr reported. In the background, the Justice Lords were pushed into the van, as the citizens of Metropilis rejoiced. "Now without their powers, Batman had made a statement earlier today that everything will be what it once was. A world of free speech. A world where don't have to live in fear." the camera scanned over the glowing city. Smiling to herself, Amanda switched the TV off, before starring out the window. It was only hours ago that they had cleared their base, after Barbara's annoucement that everything would be alright. And she was right. Everything was just as it was.  
"So you helped them, huh?"  
"She always believed that there was some good in you," Amanda said humbly, clearly not surprised by her visitor, "I didn't help her. We worked together."  
"Were we that bad as you dipicted us?" Amanda didn't respond.  
"What did the other Batman tell you?" she enquired. Batman paused. She smiled, turning around slightly.  
"They are good people, Bruce. Your kids I mean." she looked out the window again. "You should talk to them." she turned around again, to find the dark knight gone. Yes. Everything was just as it is.

"So tell me, did he really say that?"  
"Duh! I mean, he was practically on all fours! It was so cute."  
"Aww, I wish my guy would do that."  
"It was embarassing. I mean, in public?! But still, it was sweet. The candy, the flower, the out of tune song..."  
"Make up your mind, girl. Cute...? Embarassing...?"  
"Barbara!" the conversation stopped. The red-head turned around slightly, to see a flushed looking man run up to her and her friend.  
"Dick?" her friend coughed. "Wait, isn't he meant to be at the Haven?" Dick caught up to them. "Aren't you meant to be at the Haven?"  
"Yeah..." he paused, "That's not the point right now. I need to ask you something Barbara." she looked at him hard.  
"No." she shook her head. "You left Dick. I'm not going down that same foot path again." with that she left. Her friend quickly ran after her, calling out her name. Dick starred stunned, before turning away slightly. At first he felt... empty. Than he smiled. She was alive. And right now, that's all that mattered to him. With a smile, he headed home.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** epilogue up nxt! 


	5. Epilogue

**digi-gal-rox:** the conclusion

* * *

Epilogue

"Wow," the teenager breathed, starring at the suit that stood before him.  
"What are you doing here?!" the old man demanded, limping down the stairs.  
"I can explain!" he quickly responded, "There was this bat in the clock and... you're Batman?" the old man narrowed his eyes.  
"Get. Out"  
"Wait! You can help me"  
"Get. Out"  
"Something happened to you," the teenager frowned, "And it wasn't that you just got old." huffing, the teenager quickly sped out, without looking back.

"What's the whole point of the celebration anyway?" the young boy muttered. Shaking her head slightly, his mother could only smile.  
"Mum?" the older boy said unexpectedly. "Is there something you're not telling us"  
"You should know Terry." she said softly. "Almost fifty years ago, the Justice Lords were ruling over us. It was on this day that they were taken down." Terry's eyes widened.  
"And I thought the teacher was just bull"  
"Terry," his mother warned. Terry McGinnis gave his single mother and awkward smile. "They say that the Commissioner was part of the team that brought them down." she murmured. "To this day, no one knows who was part of that team" Matt frowned, confused.  
"I still don't get it"  
"Maybe you won't." Mary murmured, "But it's something you should appriciate. That we are now able to live in a world of free speach."

"It's good seeing you again""I should say the same thing. It's been a while"  
"Something tells me that you're responsible for a possible project"  
"You know why I had to do it"  
"Will you tell him"  
"Not yet. Only when the time is right," the two women smiled at each other, sipping their tea.  
"We sure did some good"  
"We sure have. It's a pity that they will never learn." they both sighed, still haunted by their past.  
"I guess they never will." a pause, "But we can"  
"Humanity will always learn"  
"I wonder what really happened in that other world. The world where they lost their power... I wonder what they're thinking of now." they both chuckled softly, as they continued sipping their tea.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** there maybe another story, off this timeline, following the POV of each character and their experiences through out the Lords reign. but for the time being this is it. I was actually hoping to make this longer, but I completely ran out of ideas. Sorry to those who were looking forward to a long-ish chapter... anyways ttfn! 


End file.
